rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Oral sex
Anilingus : Anilingus (from the Latin anus + -''lingus'', from lingere, "to lick", variably spelled "analingus",) is the oral and anal sex act in which a person stimulates the anus of another by using the mouth, including lips, tongue, or teeth. It is also called anal–oral contact and anal–oral sex; colloquial names include rimming, rim job, or tossing the salad. It may be performed by and on persons of any sexual orientation for pleasure or as a form of erotic humiliation. ... All gender types may experience anilingus. Ass to mouth : Ass to mouth (commonly abbreviated as A2M or ATM) is a slang term primarily used to describe the withdrawal of an erect penis from the receptive partner's anus (anal sex), followed by the immediate insertion into the receptive partner's mouth (oral sex). ... Creampie eating Creampie eating is the sexual practice involving the act of orally sucking semen out of the vagina of one's partner. The act of sucking semen out of an anus is known as felching. The one receiving creampie eating maybe female, pre-op transmen, post-op transwomen, or futanari. Cunnilingus : Cunnilingus is an oral sex act performed by a person on the female genitalia (the clitoris, other parts of the vulva or the vagina). The clitoris is the most sexually sensitive part of the human female genitalia, and its stimulation may result in female sexual arousal or orgasm. : Cunnilingus can be sexually arousing for participants and may be performed by a sexual partner as foreplay to incite sexual arousal before other sexual activities (such as vaginal or anal intercourse) or as an erotic and physically intimate act on its own. ... The one receiving cunnilingus maybe female, pre-op transmen, post-op transwomen, or futanari. Deep-throating : Deep-throating is a sexual act in which a person takes a partner's entire erect penis deep into the mouth and throat. The technique and term became popularized by the 1972 pornographic film Deep Throat. Generally, the person receiving fellatio is in control. For deep-throating, the penis has to be long enough so that it can reach the back of the giver's throat. : Deep-throating can be difficult, due to the natural gag reflex triggered when the soft palate is touched. Different people have different sensitivities to the reflex, and with practice, some people learn to suppress it. Deep-throating leads to an entirely different kind of oral stimulation in comparison to regular fellatio: the tongue is immobilized during deep-throating and sucking becomes impossible; the glans penis can be intensely stimulated by the tightness of the pharynx. Felching : Felching is a sexual practice involving the act of orally sucking semen out of the anus of one's partner. The act of sucking semen out of a vagina is known as creampie eating. All gender types may experience felching. Fellatio : Fellatio (also known as fellation, and in slang as blowjob, BJ, giving head, or sucking off) is an oral sex act involving the use of the mouth (including the lips and tongue) or throat performed by a person on the penis of another person. Oral stimulation of the scrotum may also be termed fellatio or colloquially as teabagging. If a fellatio is performed on oneself, the act is called autofellatio. : Fellatio can be sexually arousing for both participants and may lead to orgasm for the partner being fellated. It may be performed by a sexual partner as foreplay before other sexual activities such as vaginal or anal intercourse, or as an erotic and physically intimate act of its own. ... The one receiving fellatio may be male, pre-op transwomen, post-op transmen, or futanari. Gokkun : Gokkun (ゴックン) is a Japanese term for sexual activity in which a person consumes the semen of one or more men, usually from some kind of container. Commonly used containers include cups, large beakers, bowls, baking pans, and wine or cocktail glasses. The vast majority of these scenarios involve the semen of multiple men. All gender types may experience gokkun. Snowballing : Snowballing or snowdropping is the human sexual practice in which one person takes someone's semen into their mouth and then passes it to the mouth of another, usually through kissing. All gender types may experience snowballing. See also * male * female * trans * futanari